Masquerade
by YaoiFan4Eva
Summary: When Tsunade Decides That All The Shinobi Of Konoha Are To Tense And Need A Night To Relax She Makes A Masquerade Ball. Will Our Little Jinchuuriki And Our Little Avenger Finally Get Together? Sakura Bashing I Suppose. M For Language. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

Sasunaru Masquerade

Ok People You Know The Drill!

WARNING NARUTO CHARACTORS ARE NOT MINE COPYRIGHTS GO TO KISHIMOTO, Also YAOI WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI THEN DONT READ THIS THERE IS YAOI PLEASE DO NOT FLAG, Thank You!

Chap. 1

Sasuke's POV:

"Why Do We Have To Go To This?" Naruto Asks Our Sensei Who Just Enformed Us That We Had To Go To The Masquerade "Ball"-As He Calls It- The Academy Was Holding.

"Because Tsunade Says That ALL Teams MUST Show Up Senseis Discluded." Kakashi Anwsers.

"I REFUSE To Attend!" The Blond Says Overly Loud.

"Hmmmm Lady Tsunade Thought Sasuke Would Be The One We Would Have Problems With...Anywho!Tsunade Says That If Any Of You Refuse Then To Inform You That Its An Order."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone Jumps And It Takes Me A Few Seconds to Realize Im The One Who Spoke Not Naruto.

"What Do You Have A Problem With Me Objecting To Somthing Completely And Utterly Rediculus?" I Direct This Question At Sakura And Kakashi Who Where Both Staring At Me Wide Eyed.

Kakashi Is The First To ."Well No But Your Usually Very Quiet."

"Hn."

Naruto's POV:

I Jump When Sasuke Yells His Doesnt Take Long To Get Himself Back Together And Go Back To Being Quiet.

"Anyway It Cant Be THAT Bad, And Any Way Its An Order So Stop Being So Down About It." Says The Pink Haired Bitch That Keeps Stealing Sasuke's Attention.

"Ohhh And I Almost Forgot You Need A Date To Be Admited And To Follow Tsunade's Orders, You've Got To Go In."

"WHAT?!B-But I Dont Even Wanna Go!And Besides Any Girl I Asked Would Turn Me Down." I Say Hopping To Get Out Of Having To Go.

"Then Take A Guy Its Not As If Any One Cares And I Already Told You Its A MASQUERADE So If You Get Temporary Dye No One Will Know Who You Are."

"Hmmmm!" I Pout Even Though I KNOW Im Being Childish.

"Sasuke Do Yo-"

"No."

"B-B-But You Didnt Even Let Me Finish!"

"The Anwser Is No I Will Not Go With You."

"F-Fine Ill Ask Sai!"

"Fine By Me." Im Glad Sasuke Would Turn Her Down But Now To Try My Plan-

"Hey Sasuke Do You Wanna Go With Me." My Question Shocks Everyone, When Sasuke Recovers.

"Why Would I Go With You?"

"Because Then You Can Say You Already Have A Date To The Masquerade And The Fangirls Will Leave You Alone And This Way I Can Get Out Of Asking Ken..."

"Hmmm...Its A Good Idea Ok Ill Go With You."

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME YOUR GOING TO GO WITH THIS LOSER!GRRRRR!" Sakura Storms Off After Speaking Her Mind.

"Well Naruto Im Suprised You Didnt Ask Sakura."

"Thats Because I Refuse To Do Anything Unnessasary With That Whore, Sensei."

Shock...Again

"Ok Then I'll Be Going Later Naruto, Sasuke." Then Kakashi Dissapers In A Cloud Of Smoke.

"Whore?I Thought You Had A Crush On Sakura."

"No I Dont I Just Said I Did So People Would Stop Asking Me Who I 'Liked'."

" Way See You Tomarrow Naruto."

"Ya."

End Of Chap.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok People You Know The Drill!

WARNING NARUTO CHARACTORS ARE NOT MINE COPYRIGHTS GO TO KISHIMOTO, Also YAOI WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI THEN DONT READ THIS THERE IS YAOI PLEASE DO NOT FLAG, Thank You!

Ohh And We're Going To Go Ahead And Just Skip To The Masquerade Cuz Theres Not Much I Can Think Of For Filler Soo Yaa

Naruto's POV:

"Name's And Ticket's Please?" Iruka Always Says Things In An Extremly Happy Tone When He Talks, Especially When Talking To Me.

"Uzimaki Naruto, Here." I Hand Him My Ticket As I Say The Last Part.

"And Your Date?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." He Also Hands Iruka His Ticket

"Uchiha And Uzimaki, A Great Time!"

"Thanks..."I Was A Little Startled To Here This From Sasuke But I Didnt Let It Show.

"Hey Wait A Second I Thought The Teachers Weren't Required To Come?"

"Yes Not Required , I Volenteered!" He Reply's With Enthusiasm.

"Ohh, Ok." Is All I Say Thats When I Walk Off With Sasuke.

"I Can't Believe You Actually Took Kakashi's Advise."

"What?"

"The Dye."He Says As He Points At My Dark Red Hair.

"Ohh." Thats When I'm Vary Greatful For My Mask Because I Feel My Face Heat Up And Know Im Blushing Like Crazy.

"It's...Nice."

"Thanks."

"Ya."

"...Glad You Like It..."

"...Why?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke's POV:

"Why Would You Care If I Like It?"

"I-"

"Hi You Two!" Naruto's Cut Off And We Both Turn Around To See A Pink Haired Girl.

"Hi."

"Hn." 'BITCH!YOU STOLE HIS ATTENTION!' Good Thing I Dont Ever Really Speak My Mind, Well Good For Sakura.

"How's You Two's Date!" I Have A Bad Feeling About This.

"...Fine..."Apperantly So Does Naruto I Can Tell He's Being Cautious.

"Hmmm...Well Naruto I Didn't Know You Swung That Way."

"What Way."

"The Gay Way!You Know Cheakin' Out The Guy's Insted Of The Girl's."

"What Are You Talking About?" She Leans In And Whispers Something To Naruto.

Naruto's POV:

Sakura Leans In Close And Says Something Very Low That I Never Wanted To Hear

"I Heard From A Little Birdie That You Have A Crush On MY Sasuke."

"What?" I Reply Just As Quiet.

"You Heard Me And Unless You Want Me To Tell Sasuke"She Pauses "You'll Tell Sasuke You Have To Leave Turn Right Around And You Understand?"

"...Ya..."I Raise My Voise So Sasuke Can Hear"I..Have To Go Bye You Guy's." When Im At Sakura's Side I Whisper So Only She Can Hear."Sakura You Bitch I Thought You Where My Friend, But Apperently Not."

Sasuke's POV:

"I..Have To Go Bye You Guy's." Naruto Whipsers Something To Sakura And Leaves Before She Can Reply.

"What Was That All About."

"Ohhhh...Nothing!" I Hate The Sound Of Her Voice

"I'm Leaving." I Walk Over To Iruka. "Hey Did You See Naruto Leave?"

"Ya He Just Left...He Had His Mask Off And Looked Like He Was About To Break Into Tears, Do You Know Why?"

"Sakura Said Something To Him And He Ran Off, Witch Way Did-"

"He's Going To The Forest."

"How Do You Know."

"Because There's This Cliff He Always Goes To When He's In A Bad Mood." He Started Giving Me Directions.

"Ok Thanks Iruka."


	3. Chapter 3

Sasunaru Masquerade-Part 3

WARNING NARUTO CHARACTORS ARE NOT MINE COPYRIGHTS GO TO KISHIMOTO, Also YAOI WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI THEN DONT READ THIS THERE IS YAOI PLEASE DO NOT FLAG, Thank You!

Naruto's POV:

I Was Sitting There Trying Not To Cry When I Heard The Bush Behind Me Soon As I Heard It I Had A Kunai In My Hand And My Back To The Cliff."Iruka?"

"Not Quite Dope."He Step's Out From Behind The Bush And Looks Me Dead In the Eye.

"What Do You Want Sasuke?" I Turn Back Around And Put My Kunai Away.

"Just To Know Why My Date For The Night Ran Off Looking Like He Was Going To Cry." As He Say's This He Walks Over To My Side And Sit's Down.

"It's Nothing..."

"Well Obviosly Whatever Sakura Said Wasn't 'Nothing'." When He's Done He Pick's Up My Mask And Run's His Thumb Over It.

"Why Do You Say That?"

"Because, Naruto, I'v Known You A Long Time And You Hate Running Away."

"...I-It's Just She Found Somthing Out And Thretend To Tell..."

"Hmmm...Must Have Been One Hell Of A Secret."

"Not Really."

"...So?"

"So What?"

"Are You Going To Tell Me Or At Least Give Me Part Of An Explina-" Sasuke's Eyes Go Wide, He Has A Good Reason.

I Just Kissed Him.I Pull Away And Look The Opposit Direction.

Sasuke's POV:

'He-He Kissed Me' Right Now Im Thankful That He's Not Looking At Me Because Im Blushing...A LOT.

"She Threatened To Tell You I Have A Crush On You If I Didn't Leave..."

"Hmm Probably Because She Thought If You Left She'd Have Me All To Herself."

"Ya...Are You Mad?"

"About What?"

"I Dont Know, Me Not Telling You...Kissing You..." The Last Part's Barely Audible.

"No You Didn't Have To Tell Me, And As For The Kiss Thing..." When I Finish My Sentence I Grab Naruto's Chin Gently And Turn His Face Towrds Mine And...

"Sasuke Why?" Asks A Vary Confused Naruto.

I Look Up At The Sky "You Know Most People Are Happy When Their Crush Returns Their Feelings."

"Ya I Know..."

"Let's Go Naruto."

"Where?" Ok Now He's Really Confused, And DAMN Is He CUTE When He's Confused.

"To Take You Home Dope."

"Ohh...Ok!" He Get's Up And Grab's His Mask.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING NARUTO CHARACTORS ARE NOT MINE COPYRIGHTS GO TO KISHIMOTO, Also YAOI WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI THEN DONT READ THIS THERE IS YAOI PLEASE DO NOT FLAG, Thank You!

Naruto's POV:

"Night Sasuke." I Really Don't Want To Say This And It Must Have Show Because Sasuke Gently Grab My Chin And Turns My Face Towrds Him

"See You Tomarrow, We Have A Mission Remember?"

"Ya." Then He Shocks Me Yet Again By Kissing Me, Sasuke Turns Reluctantly And Walks Away.

Sasuke's POV:

As I Walk Of I Hear Naruto's Door Open And Close, And I Can Help But Glance Over My Shoulder And Smile.

"Night." I Whisper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I Get Home I Walk In And Kick My Shoe's Off.I Walk To My Kitchen And Make Something To Eat Quickly Even Though Its Been A Long Im Done I Wash My Dish And Go Take A Shower And Then Head To My Room To Sleep.

In Sasuke's Dream:

I Could Hear Itachi, He Was Talking To Someone In A Low Voise.I Take Off Torwds The Voise Of The Man I Hate I Turn The Corner I Freeze As I See Who He's Talking To.

"LET ME GO!" Says The Blond

"Why Should I?"

The Blond Growls."I'm SO Kicking Your Ass...As Soon As I Figure Ou-"

"ITACHI!PUT HIM DOWN!"I Yell.

"Hmmm...Fine."Itachi Throws Naruto.

"Aaa!" Thats All The Blond Says Before He Pass's Out

"I Swear Itachi Im Going To KILL You This Time For Even Laying A FINGER On Him!"

"Foolish Little Brother...You Attempt Will Just End Like All You Other Attempt's...Failure"

I Grit My Teeth And Do The Hand Signs For Chidori As I Activate My Sharingan.I Run Itachi My Chidori Ready, But As Soon As Im Close Itachi Move's Out Of The Thing I Know My Back's Laced With Pain.I Heard My Own Yell Of Pain As If It Were Someone Else' Took Me About Two Minute's To Gather My Sence's So I Could Get Up And When I Did Itachi Was Standing With His Back To He Turned Around I Panicked At What I Saw.

Itachi Was Holding Naruto By The Throat, He Smirked And I Was Scared And The Way He Was Dropped Naruto I Looked And Him And Felt Like My Heart Was Ripped Out.

Nauto Was Dead A Kunai Was Sticking Out Of His Cheast

"AAAaaaa!" I Look Around My Room Trying To Get My Breathing Back To Normal.

"Just A Dream...No Nightmare..." My Chest Ache's And I'm Reminded Of The Pain Of The Sight In My Nightmare.I Glance At My Clock And Turn It Torwds Me '1:47 A.M. Shit...'.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING NARUTO CHARACTORS ARE NOT MINE COPYRIGHTS GO TO KISHIMOTO, Also YAOI WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI THEN DONT READ THIS THERE IS YAOI PLEASE DO NOT FLAG, Thank You!

So Sorry For Not Working On This...Im Sooooooo Lazy*Ashamed*

Naruto's POV:

'Where's Sasuke?He Should Have Been Here At Least An Hour Ago...' Im So Lost In Thought I Dont Even Notice Sakura Talking To Me.

"NARUTO!" Suddenly I Get Hit On The Back Of The Head.

"OWWWW!What Was That For?!" I Glare At Sakura And For Some Reason She Wence's Away."What?" I Cant Help But Ask I Cheak Behind Me To See If Sasuke Came Up.'No Not That...Hmmmm...' My Thought's Make Me Abandon My Sences Again.

Sakura's POV:

'He's So Gone Today' I Cant Help But Sigh.'And Since When Does He Glare Like That?...Its..Kinda Like Sasuke-Kun's...'

"Good Morning Did You Sleep Last Night?" Says The Man I-Along With EVERY Sane Girl In The Village-Want To Date

"Good, You?" Is All I Hear Through My Closed Eye's 'God Naruto's So Annoying!'

"Good...Do You Wanna Get Something To Eat After Training Today-That Is If It's Training And Not A Mission-Not That I Wouldnt Want To Get Something To Eat Even If It Was A Mission!"

Naruto's POV:

Ok I Cant Help But Laugh.'The Uchiha...Studdering?!'

"W-What's So Funny?" Sasuke Ask's Vary Defensively.

"Ohhhh Nothing" I Say Tormenting Him On Purpose "And As For You Question...It Depends On How Im Feeling After..."

"Why Did You Run Off Last Night Sasuke-Kun?" I Wanna Punch Her Now Because Sasuke Stop's Smiling At The Sound Of Her Voise.

"Hn" 'YES!IM The ONLY Person He'll Come Out Of His Shell For!'

"Sas-" Right Then The Pink Haired Bitch Is Cut Off By The Arrivel Of Kakashi Sensei.

"Yo!"

"Morning Sensei" I Say As Happily As I Can So No One Know's That Im PISSED At Sakura For RUINING Sasuke's Mood...And Im Still Mad About Last Night...I Look At Kakashi 'He's Buying It...' I Glance At Sakura 'So Is She...' But When I Glance At Sasuke I Can Tell By The Way He's Looking At Me He's Not Believing It ONE BIT 'SHIT!He's Not Buying Into It...He Wont Say Anything Will He?'

"Good Morning Naruto!I Hope You All Had Fun Last Night!Anyway We Have Training Today Sasuke You'll Be Training With , Sakura You'll Be Sparring...Understood?"

"Ya" I Grin As I Hear Her Say This Normally Id Complain And Say I Dont Want To But Right Now Im So Pissed At Sakura...'Hmmm... I Wonder If I Should Tell Kakashi To Have The Hospital Ready For Sakura...No Then I Wouldnt Get To Beat The Shit Out Of Her'

"Naruto Understood?"

"Understood..."

Sasuke's POV:

I Dont Like The Way Naruto's Grinning...'I Wonder If He's Still Mad At Her For Last Night...' I Watch As They Walk Away Then."Sensei, You Should Notify The Hospital That There's A Good Chance Sakura Will Be Coming In..."

"Hmm, Why?"

"Because, Naruto Was Pissed At Sakura This Morning And Im Sure He'll Take Advantige Of The Whole Sparring Thing."

"Hmmm, Sakura Can Take Care Of Herself."

"Ok If You Say So."

Naruto's POV:

"Hows Here Naruto?" I Look Around And Find She Chose A Large Clearing And Smirk.

"Perfect..."

"Ok Then Lets Get Started."

"Gladly."I Dont Even Give Her Enough Time To Turn Fully Around As A Result I Deck Her.I Feel And Hear The Bone Give Indicating I Broke Her Stumbles Backwords.

"OWWWWW!WHAT THE HELL!?"

"BITCH!"

"WHAT DID I DO?!"

"What Did You Do?What Did You DO?!FIRST, Of All Last Night Was BULLSHIT!AND THEN This Morning You Ruin His Good Mood, He Was Smiling...SMILING SAKURA YOU KNOW HOW RARE THAT IS FOR SASUKE!But NO YOU Had To Have Him Paying Attention To YOU Even If It Required Him Being UNHAPPY!So Dont Ask Me WHAT YOU DID!"

"...Naruto...I-"

"I Dont Wanna Hear It It'll Probibly Just Be Lie's Anyway...So Because Of What You Did..Im...Going...To...Beat...The...Shit...Out Of You."As I Say Each Word I Lean Down More.

"N-Naruto I-I-I-AAAAAAA" She Starts Yelling Because I Stand And Start Advancing On My Prey.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING NARUTO CHARACTORS ARE NOT MINE COPYRIGHTS GO TO KISHIMOTO, Also YAOI WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI THEN DONT READ THIS THERE IS YAOI PLEASE DO NOT FLAG, Thank You!

Naruto's POV:

I Had backed Her Into A Corner, A Deep Fast River Was Flowing In A Curve To Her Back And Left, I Was Covering Her Front And Right.

"Sakura No Matter How Far You Run Your Going To Pay."

"Naruto, Please I Didnt Mean Last Night...And This Morning...I-"

"I DONT CARE!...Last Night's Forgivable Because If Sasuke Hadnt Come Looking For Me I Wouldnt Have Found Out He Likes Me, But This Morning..."I Get And Evil Grin That Makes Sakura Take A Step Back.

"Naruto-kun I'm Sorry! Please Stop It!" Sakura Cried Scared.

"Naruto!"Sasuke Called Out "Stop It!"

"No!" I Yelled, Chakra Forming Around Me Uncontrollably.

"Naruto Don't Resort To That!" Sasuke Yelled In Fear.

"I-"I Dont Know What To Say Then But Just I Get Ready To Back Down I Remember Sasuke's Smile Disappering And Make Up My Mind. "NO!" Naruto Hissed, Dramatically Changing.

"Naruto Stop!" Sakura Yelled.

"Shut Up Bitch!" The Kyubi Yelled.

Swish

"SASUKE!" Yells Nauto Coming Back To His Sences.

"Oh my !You Hit Sasuke!" Sakura Barly Chokes The Words Out Staring At The Unconscious Boy.

"Oh Gods No...I-I..." Im So Updet I Burst Into Tears. I Can See Sakura Approching Me Cautiously But Right Now I Couldnt Care Less.

Sakura's POV:

"N-Naruto? W-We Should Get Him To The Hospital." I Say Quietly. I Can See He Doesnt Care About What Im Doing Right Now.

"...He Was Protecting You..." I Barely Hear It But Somethings Strange About His Voise. "I-" He Stops And Finds His Voise Then Starts Again "I Couldnt Stop My Arm..."

"I Know Naruto, But Right Now We Cant Worry About The How We Just Need To Make Sure He's Ok...Alright?"

"I...Ya...I'll Take Him Im Faster Than You..."

"Ok..." Is All I Can Say 'Its A Little Weird Talking To Naruto So Calmly When Just Minutes Ago He Was Throwing Punchs At Me.' I Watch As Naruto Picks Sasuke Up And Leaves Towards To The Hospital.

xX~A Few Days Later~Xx

General POV:

"Hello Naruto! I Suppose Your Here To Visit Sasuke?" Asks The Nurse Attending Spoken Boy.

"Ya..." Is All She Gets In Return.

"Well I Thought I Should Tell You He's Awake," She Has A Big Smile. "...But He Doesnt Remember Anything About The Inceident, And Since He Just Woke Up I'd Like It If You Didnt Tell Him."

"Why?"

"Because Like I Said He Just Woke Up...And While I May Not Know What Happened Its Gotta Be Something Bad To Have Injuered Him So. I Dont Know If His Body Would Be Able To Take The Shock." The Nurse Explains. 'What Happened To This Boy He's Usually The One In The Hospital But He's Always So Talkitive And...Happy' She Wonders As Naruto Walks Off.


	7. AN

Ok People There Are Just A Few Things That I Need To Say. There Are Somethings I'm Going To Say And Any Reviews About Things That I Already Covered Will Be Ignored, Unless You Say Something New About It.

First Of All To The People Who Favorited The Story, I'm Glad You Liked It. And To The People Who Followed The Story, I'm Sorry But This Story Has Been Discontinued. If Someone Adopts It I Might Update With A Link But Otherwise This Story Isn't Getting Anything More, I Apologize.

Next, For Everyone Who Has Commented On The Fact I Capitalize At The Beginning Of Every Word. I'm Sorry If It Makes It Difficult To Read Or Annoys You But That Is Just How I Write. Also I Got A Review Saying "you do lack punctuation's,like comas and periods. Some of your sentences are too long. Also the sentences are choppy like and there are words that aren't needed." I'm Sorry But Once Again This Is Simply How I Write. Thank You For Taking The Time Out Of Your Day To Review, But I Can't Really Change My Writing Style. I Am Currently Working On A Story And Attempting To Stop Myself From Capitalizing But It's A Habit. Once Again Thank You For You For Your Time.

**And Last But Not Least The Ever Amazing Blackwidow Framer Has Adopted This Story Here's She Calls It 'Ballroom Dancing' What I've Read So Far Is Awesome! I Truly Recommend Reading It!**


End file.
